Taylor County, Florida
Taylor County is a county located in the state of Florida. As of 2000, the population was 19,256. The U.S. Census Bureau 2005 estimate for the county is 19,622 http://www.census.gov/popest/counties/tables/CO-EST2005-01-12.xls. Its county seat is Perry6. History Taylor County was created in 1856. It was named for Zachary Taylor, twelfth President of the United States of America, who served from 1849 to 1851. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 3,191 km² (1,232 sq mi). 2,699 km² (1,042 sq mi) of it is land and 492 km² (190 sq mi) of it (15.43%) is water. Adjacent Counties *Jefferson County - northwest *Madison County - north *Lafayette County - east *Dixie County - southeast Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 19,256 people, 7,176 households, and 5,130 families residing in the county. The population density was 7/km² (18/sq mi). There were 9,646 housing units at an average density of 4/km² (9/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 77.84% White, 19.04% Black or African American, 0.98% Native American, 0.44% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.32% from other races, and 1.38% from two or more races. 1.53% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 7,176 households out of which 31.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.50% were married couples living together, 14.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.50% were non-families. 24.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.51 and the average family size was 2.95. In the county the population was spread out with 24.60% under the age of 18, 8.20% from 18 to 24, 28.30% from 25 to 44, 24.80% from 45 to 64, and 14.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 104.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 104.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,032, and the median income for a family was $35,061. Males had a median income of $27,967 versus $19,054 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,281. About 14.50% of families and 18.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 22.20% of those under age 18 and 17.90% of those age 65 or over. Education Students are served by the Taylor County School System. For the 2006 - 2007 school year the Florida Department of Education gave the District a "B" grade with three of its schools earning an "A" and one school earning a "B" grade. District Website Municipalities Incorporated * City of Perry Unincorporated *Athena *Bucell Junction *Clara (shared with Dixie County) *Dekle Beach *Eridu *Fenholloway *Fish Creek *Foley *Hampton Springs *Keaton Beach *Lakebird *Pinland *Salem *Shady Grove *Steinhatchee *Tennille External links Government links/Constitutional offices * Taylor County Board of County Commissioners * Taylor County Supervisor of Elections * Taylor County Property Appraiser * Taylor County Sheriff's Office * Taylor County Tax Collector Special districts * Taylor County Schools District * Suwannee River Water Management District Judicial branch * Taylor County Clerk of Courts * Public Defender, 3rd Judicial Circuit of Florida serving Columbia, Dixie, Hamilton, Lafayette, Madison, Suwannee, and Taylor Counties * Office of the State Attorney, 3rd Judicial Circuit of Florida * Circuit and County Court for the 3rd Judicial Circuit of Florida Tourism links * Taylor County Tourism Development Council Category:Counties of Florida Category:Taylor County, Florida